1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle comprising an engine which can be suspended from combustion, a primary motor and a secondary motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid vehicle is known in JP-A-2001-112114 in which a primary motor is disposed between an engine and front wheels and a secondary motor is connected to rear wheels. In addition, known in Japanese Patent No. 3292224 and Japanese Patent No. 3209046 is a hybrid vehicle in which driving wheels can be driven by an engine and a motor, wherein an engine pumping loss reducing means is provided to reduce a load generated when the motor revolves the engine at the time of driving the driving wheels by the motor.
Incidentally, in a hybrid vehicle which is driven by a motor with an engine being stopped when a running load is light, it is possible to quickly shift from driving by the motor to driving by the engine in case the engine is started up to be brought to an idling condition in advance by detecting that the running load reaches or exceeds a predetermined value. However, in the event that the engine is started up to run idly in advance, there is caused a problem that the amount of consumed fuel is increased by such an extent. In addition, since a sum of power consumed by the running motor and power consumed to start up the engine becomes a load to be borne by a battery, there is caused another problem that a battery having a large capacity is needed.